Kanja in Nuzlock
by BrokenFin
Summary: Kanja was to be called up to receive her first starter Pokemon, but finds out she is no longer eligible to join. Fortunately she gets the chance to go on an adventure with her faithful companion, Delkatty, and explore a new area of Pokemon with a man they call "Mr. Pokemon." What she finds is a shocker, but she's the first to hear about it, what will she do with the information?


Her mom made her wait for five extra years. Every year that passed, she would sit by the window and watch three children walk out of the Professor's lab to start their year with a brand new responsibility. They each had their very own Pokemon. When she turned ten, she was ready to jump out the window and get her adventure on, but she wasn't aloud.

(go back five years from present day)

"Mom!" She scrunched her eyebrows. "I've been picked to have one of the rare Pokemo-"

"I said _no_ , Kanja, and you're going to listen to me."

"But why? I want to go out there-and see the world!" She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her palms together, begging to get out of the house.

"It's very dangerous out there, and you're only a child, I don't believe you're ready to take care of a Pokemon, it's a _huge_ responsibility."

"But I've always taken good care of Skitty!" She pointed at the furry Pink ball bouncing about in the kitchen. "She's never even gotten hurt! I've fed her, and helped her sleep at night, and-and..."

"I said no," her mother said with a harsh tone.

She looked at the ground, her fists closed and her knees tightened. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed.

"Hey, hey." Her mother's voice became soft like a pillow, and she spoke so quietly, that Kanja had to really listen. "I know you're upset, but how about this..." She looked around the room, then stopped around the middle, she was focused, as if she had an idea. "How about you _prove_ to me that you can take good care of your Pokemon? If you can get Skitty to evolve into a Delcatty and win in a Pokemon battle with the kids in the neighborhood, I'll let you go on your journey."

Kanja pursed her lip and confidently nodded her head all while grunting. "Mm-hmm!"

(Go back three years from Present day)

After two years, she had accomplished both these tasks, so why wasn't she on her journey? She had run into the Professor's lab the following year, and announced her achievement.

The Professor was pleased, but not pleased enough. "You're too old" she could remember him saying. "I need bright, young kids who are motivated to go on this adventure, into the unknown world to experience it out there. Kanja, you've already experienced it here in town, you don't need a new Pokemon, you just need to keep training what you've already got."

Of course, she was not pleased with this response, she always had the intention to go out into the world and leave everything behind. She felt left out, she watched as all the kids that lived in the town left it, she was one of the only teenagers left in the town. When someone asked to battle her, she always won, because she was going up against mere children. She needed a new challenge, she _needed_ that adventure.

(Present Day)

Before the new year rolled around, she got a call on her Pokegear, the Professor _finally_ wanted her to see him in the lab. After waiting five years, all that held in excitement finally shot out. She charged for the lab and marched right in. The Professor was glad to see her so energized.

"You know that I send three kids at the age of ten every year to go out on an adventure." He picked up a test tube and jiggled it, he was probably working with some chemicals.

"Yes?" She was on the tip of her toes, she had been waiting for this moment.

The Professor put his stuff down and turned around, leaning against the counter. "Well, I know you won't like to hear this, but you're not going to receive one of the Pokemon."

" _What?_ " She squinted her eyes as her jaw hung open. _If he's not going to send me off into the world, then WHY am I here?_

"One of the kids just moved in, but he's only nine, he's not turning ten until June next year, but I really want him to experience this."

"You mean Killian?" She slightly shook her head.

"Yes. He fights with a passion, I can see him finishing the Pokedex for me, faster then any of my other adventurers!" He looked up at the ceiling, it sounded like he was envisioning a glorious future for himself.

"So what do you need me for?" Well, he's only nine, so I thought, if I sent you out there, if he was ever in danger you could-"

"Save him?" Her eyes glazed over, she was no longer interested. She didn't want to help this kid.

"Support him, be there for him." The professor rolled his eyes. "That way you can still go on a grand adventure, _and_ help friends along the way."

"Does that mean I'm going to get a Pokedex?" Her eyes sparkled, there was still hope for her yet.

"Yes, and a few Pokeballs, It's always best to have more then one Pokemon by your side." He nodded his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He spun around and did a graceful leap in the air, it was finally happening, her dream come true! She was afraid she'd have to stay in the hell whole for the rest of her life!

"So come back to the lab on January 7th, so you can leave with the trio."

She was already out the front door as she shouted, "I'll be there!"

(January 7th)

She walked into the Lab, the three other kids were already there, she recognized two of them, because they had been in town since they were little.

There was a short girl with black hair and skin the color of dark, refined soil, her name was Penny. She was named after her grandmother who used to be rich, but went bankrupt, her name was kind of ironic.

There was a tall boy with sandpaper hair and was freckled to the bone. He had come from a beach on the other side of Kalos. He already had a Pokemon, but he wasn't very good at battling with it. Everyone in town learned from Dane, that his only Pokemon, Magikarp was a very simple Pokemon-no one saw any potential in it. But he had faith that training the Pokemon would pay off someday.

The last child must have been the nine year old, he had black hair and olive shaped eyes. His skin looked white against his hair, but he didn't have a freckle on him. He was the new kid in town. Word was just barely spreading that his mom was a world champion at racing. She took her Rhyhorn everywhere with her, she was always teaching him how to ride it, but he wasn't interested in racing. Everyone in town knew he wanted to battle the second he stepped foot onto the land.

The Professor was giving his great speech he gave every year to get the kids ready for their life ahead of them. He opened up a small rectangular box, and revealed three Pokeballs to the newbies.

Killian sent his hand flying into the box, but the Professor snapped the box at him, as if it were a Venus flytrap. "I'm going to let Penny choose first."

She took a step back, and lowered her head, she never really liked the attention. She tilted her chin back up to get a closer look at the Pokeballs. "Can I have Fennikin?"

"You sure can." He handed it to her, then skipped Killian, (who was in the middle of them,) and let Dane chose Froakie, which left Killian with Chespin.

Killian looked back and forth at their Pokeballs, then shrugged. "Who cares if I got to pick last, I wanted this one anyway," he sneered.

The Professor set the kids off, but made Kanja wait behind. "I know it will be bothersome to follow their journey, so I found something for you to look into."

"Okay?" She nodded her head.

"I mean, I still want you to check up on the three of them, but apparently Professor Oak has discovered something _very_ important." He had a sarcastic tone. He sighed. "But I told him I'd be busy sending the next kids off for the year. So, I was wondering if you could go see what he wanted, and then call me back on your Pokegear?"

"Of course!" She nodded her head. "But where does he live?"

"Here, let me upgrade your Pokegear." He took it out of her hands, and added a few things to it. "Now you have the whole map of Kalos, the Pokedex, and all the kids phone numbers." He brought her phone back then used his index finger to point out a spot. "He lives on route thirty, which is not too far from here. Oh! And here are your Pokeballs!" He handed her a few red and white spheres that had a black stripe lining the middle that came together to hold a large button.

"Thank you so much!" She was already out the door, but she had to say goodbye to her mom before she left. She got a hug, a kiss, a big long tear smitten speech, and received Delcatty to take with her on her big adventure into the new world. Delcatty must have been as pumped as she was, she wanted to run to the next city with Kanja, and hopefully meet new Pokemon.

The deeper they ventured into the route, the taller and more wild the grass seemed to get. Kanja thought the trainers were joking when they said the Pokemon would pop out from behind the grass. She hadn't put together that the grass would be very thick and unruly. She had to push her way through it. Her arms hurt from the endless search through the giant grass. She passed by a few kind people that showed her the way, there was even a small child that couldn't see past the grass, but refused to admit that he was lost.

She and Delcatty ran into a Bunelby, who was taken down a _too_ easily. She stared at it, resting on the ground. She had never battled wild Pokemon before, was she just supposed to leave it there? She almost felt bad that she had hurt it so badly, but nonetheless, her Pokemon was not affected by this. Right before she struck the first city, a zigzagoon tried to maneuver herself past Kanja, but failed miserably. Kanja tripped over the Pokemon and fell face first into a pile of grass. "Hey!" She yelled at the Zigzag Pokemon. "Don't just sit there!" She glared at her. "Come on Delcatty! Let's beat this Spiky fur ball!" After one simple growl, the foe curled up and coward into the corner of a oak tree. Delcatty kept her pose, she was ready to pounce on the little monster.

This sight shocked Kanja, the little guy didn't even want to be there. She pushed her Pokemon aside and walked over to it. "I-I'm sorry." She stuck her hand out towards the black mask that outlined the Pokemon's deep brown eyes.

The Zigzagoon shook her brown fur, and tried to dig it's body further into the tree.

"I won't hurt you..." Her hand made contact with the top of her head. "You'll be okay!" She lifted her hand away, and thought about the Bunelby. "Have you been fought before?" She watched the small baby Pokemon cower in fear. She couldn't help but want to rescue the poor thing. She picked up the zigzagoon, and tried to ignore the fact that some of the furr made her arms really itchy.

The Zigzagoon immediately took a liking to her, and braced herself into her warm and loving arms.

Delcatty stared at the striped cuddler. She felt left out and let out a cry of wanting attention.

Kanja looked back at her best friend, and smiled at her. "I think that's a great idea, Delcatty, she should totally be apart of our team!" She smirked at the Delcatty, then averted her eyes back to the quiet, masked, animal. "Would you like to join my small crusade?" she whispered. She pulled out one of her empty Pokeballs that the Professor gave her.

The Zigzagoon brought her nose up to it, and gave it a good whiff, then pushed the button herself. She vanished into a red blur, that was sucked away into the ball's vortex.

In shock, she dropped the ball, and watched it wiggle and swerve. Did she not want to be in the Pokeball? But it soon stopped moving, Kanja had done it! She had caught her first Pokemon! She never thought she'd see the day. She always had Delcatty by her side, but she didn't actually catch the Pokemon herself, she was a gift from a holiday with her family. She let the Zigzagoon out, and they made their way to Cherrygrove city.

(End of Chapter)

This story is based off of multiple Pokemon Genres. Specifically two pairs of games, Pokemon X, Y, Heartgold, and Soulsilver. It's also based off of a challenge that gamer's use who play Pokemon, called Nuzlock and Wedlock. Basically instead of a Pokemon fainting, they die instead. In the story, however, when a Pokemon is defeated they are either too tired to no longer battle, or die from their opponent being too overly strong or brutal in battle. Spoilers: I am also putting an element of Fusion into the story, but I'm not going to say how.

I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but I needed to let the readers get to know the characters and understand where they are in the story. There will be more action and Adventure in the later chapters. Bare with me on the mistakes, I fixed them before, but I had to relogin and now I have to go over all of the mistakes again(which I will fix later).


End file.
